


A Tale of Two Children

by peoriapeoria



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Verse, The Winter Soldier - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarah Carter was left on Margaret Carter's doorstep wrapped in one of her own towels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Children

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Endings, Beginnings and Ice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539873) by [peoriapeoria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria). 



It had taken him by surprise. Probably took him by surprise multiple times; there was little that he recollected but being an Alpha was more than bone and sinew. Alphas didn't get pregnant; they sired children. He was stashed into the freezer off and on when they weren't aiming him.

They didn't know. He was sure of that, because they hadn't conducted experiments; they so adored their experiments. They couldn't know. He needed to get the baby to safety. He went back, and back and back, each time he was defrosted he was a bit further along, progressing while he was out.

He was close. He completed their mission and ran, seeking to complete his mission. He broke into a house. He cut the baby free, cleaned her before wrapping her in a stolen towel and put her on the doorstep. Did he know the woman? Did she have answers? He went back once the incision was closed.

\-------------

He'd remembered some of how he'd been used. He'd been captured. Rescued? Escaping wasn't hard, even without killing the guards. Getting in and out with the President and Secretary of State, taking them to world court; prisoners made things harder, but not insurmountable. He went back. That felt familiar. That might have meant it was the wrong thing to do. He wasn't a good judge. Steve was his lode star. She knew Steve. Where was Steve?

He asked her. "What happened to Steve?"

"Steve boarded the escape plane-fortress." Nothing she had been saying made sense, that least of all. Steve with his pockets ladden with art supplies and bundled up might weigh a hundred pounds, more if the damp had settled in his lungs. "Steve took the plane down, crashed it into the Arctic." Steve was his precious Omega, all jaw and hands, twenty pounds of stubborn in a five pound sack.

He rolled the mask in his hands. She told him further ridiculous things. That Steve became a comic book hero detached from the page.

"We're still looking for him. Finding you, gives us hope."

And that, that's how he became Captain America.

\-----------------

"What?!" Steve had been frozen for over forty five years and he was pregnant. It did make sense of why Steve hadn't gone into heat. He'd done so twice in as many months during the war. He'd only gone into heat once before the war, before he'd been remade. They'd been careful, then. Clearly, they hadn't been so careful during the war.

"I've got a check-up."

Right. He placed his flesh hand over Steve's belly. This would be fine, Steve wasn't the slip of an Omega he'd once been.

And it was fine. Whatever had let Steve survive the Arctic ice had protected their child.

The first time he sees the little hand pushing out he falls on his butt. It's the indisputable proof this was happening. He starts tapping little messages, trying to distract the baby from kicking Steve. It's not very effective at that.

The doctor extracts Theodore at ten pounds two ounces. They weren't quite sure what week Steve was at, so they had winged it.


End file.
